gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Carnivore King
The Carnivore King is a formidable foe and a major antagonist of the Dino & Francis series. He seems to he affiliated with no one except his enemy group which are the Carnage Freaks. General Information Appearance The Carnivore King is a huge carnotaurus dinosaur. He has a dark red back with a dark gray underside. He has red eyes and sharp sets of teeth in its mouth. He has a row of spikes on its upper body and two medium sized horns on his head. He has a long and sturdy tail which it can use for attacking. He has sturdy legs and has small arms, like most carnotaurus dinosaurs are pictured to have. Although, the Carnivore King's arms are a bit much longer. Personality Despite looking quite mindless and stupid, the Carnivore King is no fool. He leads a rival gang of dangerous dinosaurs called the Carnage Freaks whom all obey the evil king. He is always out to get Dino & Francis and will try anything to kill them once and for all. The Carnivore King, like all of his gang members, can't speak and resorts to roaring and growling. The evil king also has a bit of rivalry with Lord Kazek and his group. Abilities Having no magic abilities or special powers, the Carnivore King uses his brute strength and huge size in battle. He was able to destroy a stone wall by bashing through it and in another occasion, was able to use his large mouth to bite down on a huge boulder and break it in half. In combat, he is able to dash through the arena quickly despite looking rather slow and is also able to create tremors by hitting the ground with his foot. Music *The Carnage King ~ Battle Theme *Showdown In Boss Rumble ~ Boss Rumble Theme Story Back when Dino & Francis were kids, they lived with their actual parents in a small village. The village was never attacked by enemies and the two kids lived in peace. Until one day, a war between the Carnage Freaks and the Kazers breaks and starts targeting the village. Lord Kazek himself was part of the war as well as the Carnivore King. While looking for the evil king, Lord Kazek stumbled upon Dino & Francis' family. The evil lord gave no mercy and killed off the parents, leaving Dino & Francis alone but before they could react, the Carnage Freaks lost the war and decided to destroy the village along with everyone in it. Everyone on the village was killed except for Dino & Francis whom were taken by the Carnivore King to their base of operations just so they could grab a quick meal. Fortunately, Dr. Tito was able to be near and save the young dinosaurs from the clutches of the Carnivore King, destroying a major part of the Carnage Freaks and leaving them as a nomad group. The heroes, in present time, arrive in Valley of the Carnivores where Dino starts getting agitated pretty bad. The Carnivore King could be seen roaring at the skies in a part of the level, he bashes a stone wall and proceeds through it with Dino & Francis on his tail, believing he has the last Yin & Yang Shards needed for Dr. Tito. While the heroes are on the evil king's tail, he can occasionally be seen in open levels where the heroes have to avoid him just so they are not seen. The heroes lure the Carnivore King into smashing a boulder for a steak and proceed through to reach their destination. The heroes later climb a tall mountain filled with Carnage Freaks enemies and once the reach the top, their leader appears. The Carnivore King roars loudly and notices the heroes, he will let out a louder roar which has Dino remember his time as a baby. The hero gets caught by his hallucinations and starts freaking out at the sight of the evil king, Francis tries to calm him down but to no avail. Francis takes on the Carnivore King himself to confront Dino's fears. In the battle, the Carnivore King will always start by roaring loudly. He will follow this by quickly dashing forward to Francis in efforts to hurt him. He will also swipe his tail on the ground, jump up and down which creates damaging shockwaves, try to eat Francis if he is close, kick forward if Francis is close enough or grab one of the rocks on the left of the arena (with his mouth) and start throwing them with almost perfect aim. To attack the evil king, wait till he throws a brown rock instead of a gray rock which will land on the floor. Grab the brown rock on the floor and throw it at his body, which will make him fall. Start tackling the evil king into the abyss on the sides, though this is hard to do because if not done fast enough, the Carnivore King will get up and start his pattern again. Once pushed off the arena, he will fall down to the river of lava, defeating him for good. Keep in mind that there will be some Carnage Freaks in the arena attacking as well. Trivia *Despite being a major character (not a kingdom ruler too), he doesn't appear in any of the anime shorts provided by the game's videos. *In early gameplay footage, the Carnivore King had Dr. Tito's battle theme as his own battle theme. *In concept artwork of the game, a huge pterodactyl can be seen with the name "Pterodactyl King", it is speculated he was the original basis for the Carnivore King. Category:Dino & Francis: Brotherhood Category:Dino & Francis series Category:Dino & Francis bosses Category:Bosses Category:Villain Category:Character